Happily Ever After
by NarutardedAngel
Summary: SasuNaru- Sasuke comes back late at night to Konoha for Naruto. Does "True Love's Kiss" do the trick?


I couldn't believe that this was truly happening.

Uchiha Sasuke.

In the flesh.

In front of me.

The boy that I've known practically my entire _life._

Was kissing me.

. . .

WHAT?!

Well, hey, it's not like I could help it! He's the one who started it, he's the one who decided to suddenly appear out of nowhere, and he's the one who decided that the perfect time to kiss someone is after not even getting the merest chance of a glance at them for almost three years!

So, yes, I was shocked to say the least. So shocked, even, that I couldn't control myself as I gripped his white shirt-yeah, you know the one- and, instead of pushing him away like my mind was telling me to do, pulled him closer to me without a second thought! Then the only thought running through my mind was "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

Now when I think about it, I had no clue what was wrong with me. Was there something wrong with me at all? Or was it just the raging, 16-year-old hormones and the feeling of being kissed?

Maybe it wasn't just the feeling of being kissed.

Maybe it was just the feeling of being kissed by _Sasuke_ that made it all different.

And better.

Much better.

But that's beside the point! The real point is that he had suddenly come back to Konoha one fine evening out of the blue, and woke me up from a…..very interesting dream….about him…with a KISS. What was I, a princess needing to be saved?!

Actually, no, don't answer that.

But even so, why now? Why after all these years? Why so suddenly, why at NIGHT?! These are the questions that had to be asked! And I would have asked them, if it wasn't for this little, er…complication.

Like maybe the fact that I was breathless by the time we stopped and he admitted his ultimate confession in the history of the world? That being that he was actually SORRY for leaving me? And that he's always loved me?

Yeah, yeah, that could keep some mouths shut and questions unanswered.

Or answered, when you look at it differently.

Then there's the fact that he made this entire speech about how he's truly sorry and he wished he had never left Konoha in the first place and he hoped that I could forgive him and he had killed Orochimaru so he could be with me now and that he was an idiot for everything that he's done but somewhere deep down in his heart he only wishes that he's somehow still _my_ idiot.

…

I can't exactly say that he isn't…

He also said that if I don't love him back that that's completely fine and he would understand because he never once thought that I may be gay but he hoped that he could at least still accept him back into his life but he could understand why he wouldn't because of what an asshole he had been.

And this is why it all felt like a dream to me. Because this dream has happened before. In fact, this was the dream I was having only moments before he ever so rudely woke me up, but with a twist. A twist that I won't speak of because it only complicated matters further.

Either way, this still didn't explain why now. Was it because Orochimaru was dead and he could freely roam to wherever he pleased and he knew that I would take him back, or because he had finally woken up and realized, as he said, what a complete _idiot_ he had been and come back to make it up to me? Both seemed like realistic ideas…but was there anything more?

There was only one way that I could find out.

True Love's Kiss.

So, I did it._ I_ kissed Uchiha Sasuke, in the middle of the night, in my room, after he was almost in tears with his own raging emotions filling his usually-empty eyes, and I knew for certain that I was awake now. That this wasn't a dream anymore. And that_ this_ was real.

Which brings us to the present time of today…or tomorrow, if you want to look at it that way. Tsunade-baa-chan allowed Sasuke to stay in Konoha, under my surveillance, of course, and we'd both be re-taking the Chunin Exams in a few weeks. I knew that we were both ready-after three years, we were probably already Jonin-status! Or, at least, Sasuke was. Yes, flattery. It's all I could give my _boyfriend _now. That, and a few reassuring gestures that everything would be alright. Ever since he's come back, he's changed, but for the better. He's almost like the boy I had known back when we were all a part of team seven-just better.

And I couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
